Great Hall Quidditch
by Dimcairien
Summary: What happens when James Potter gets an idea that involves the Marauders, Quidditch, and the Great Hall? This idea came to me rather randomly. One-shot.


_**A/N I got this idea from a list of Hogwarts Rules. I hope I spelled stuff correctly.**_

James Potter had a great idea. It had probably never been thought of in all of Hogwarts history. He got it during Quidditch practice. The thought of it made him laugh. "Prongs! What's so funny?"

"I'll tell you tonight Padfoot!" he called across the field.

It was perfect night. The four Marauders were in the dormitory getting ready for bed. "How about two on two Quidditch tonight?" asked James.

"That was your great idea! It's awful," shouted Sirius.

"I didn't mean normal Quidditch, like in on the field. No you are going to be surprised."

"Prongs, what's going on?"

"You'll find out Moony. Everyone, find your broom. I'll go get my Quidditch balls."

A few minutes later the four Marauders were ready. As third years, they were still small enough to all squeeze under James' invisibility cloak. They were very thankful for this cloak, as it had helped them countless times.

"Where are we going Prongs?" asked Peter.

"Just you wait and see Wormtail. You're all going to love this idea."

The four boys clambered out of the Gryffindor common room. "What's going on?" asked the Fat Lady since she couldn't see what was happening. The Marauders ignored her.

Soon Remus figured out what was going on. "Prongs, why are we going to the Great Hall?"

"It is for my great idea."

"James, you can't be serious."

"Yeah, come on. I'm Sirius."

"Quiet Padfoot or else I will hex you."

"You two shut it. I hear someone," said Remus in a whisper.

It was Filch. They stood still and waited for him to pass.

"That was close," said Peter.

As soon as the coast was clear, they continued on their way. Soon they arrived at the Great Hall. It was empty, as it always was at two in the morning. They took off the cloak and James unpacked his Quidditch set. "I'll just get out two hoops. One for each side. Peter, Sirius you're one team. Moony, you're on my team."

"What?"

"You can't have two Quidditch players on the same team in two on two. That makes it unfair."

"Since when are you fair Prongs?"

"I'm always fair, can't you tell?"

James continued to set up. Soon everyone but James was on his broom. "I'm just releasing the Quaffle, this time around anyways. Maybe next time I'll release the Snitch, but I don't want to lose it."

Soon the Quaffle was in the air and the game was started. They were trying to play quietly, but that never seems to work with Quidditch. Much to everyone's surprise, Peter got a goal. It probably was because no one was guarding, but they didn't care. Soon James got a goal in on the other side. It was now starting to get loud. "Let's hope that if anyone hears this, they think it's Peeves messing around," said Remus.

That wish wasn't going to be granted however. Some of the professors had heard the ruckus, and assumed it was Peeves, but McGonagall wasn't so sure. Since when did Peeves shout "GOAL!" every five or so minutes. The noise seemed to be coming from the Great Hall. She ran to the hall and opened the door. She opened up to one of the shocks of her life.

In the hall, calmly flying around were four boys, the Marauders no less. They seemed to be playing Quidditch. McGonagall stifled a laugh. It looked crazy, but they shouldn't be doing it. Putting on her sternest face she shouted, "POTTER, BLACK, LUPIN, PETEGREW. WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

James looked down and saw their Head of House. "Hi Professor. We're playing Quidditch. What else would we be doing?"

"Get your broomsticks down here right now." It was hard for her to keep from laughing. This had got to be one of the funniest things that had ever happened at Hogwarts since it was founded. Thankfully the boys thought she was really angry with them. "Hand me the Quidditch set Potter," she said, "and all four of you give me your brooms."

They handed their brooms in and Sirius thought he detected the faintest of smiles, but immediately thought better of it when she said, "Detention, tomorrow night for all of you. And 25 points off of each of you for being out after curfew."

"Professor, technically we are not out after curfew since it is now a new day and the curfew is set for night."

McGonagall struggled to keep a straight face. "That may be right Potter, but you are still not supposed to be wandering the corridors at this time. Now get to your dorm."

As she watched the boys leave, McGonagall shook her head. She had over four years to go with these kids, but they were going to be fun years. She planned on giving them back their stuff in a few days since there wasn't Quidditch practice this weekend. They would get them back before next practice. She now had a very funny story for the teachers lounge the next day.


End file.
